Golf putters are common in the game of golf. Golf putters are golf clubs that are designed for striking a golf ball towards a hole when the golf ball is at a relatively short distance from the hole, and typically on a golf green. Specifically, the face of the putter head is designed to strike the ball. Many different golf putters have been designed with different features. Such features have included different sighting aids and different shapes and weighting configurations.